Tu n'es qu'un meuble, Potter
by Paatmol
Summary: "Nous sommes nées pour vous servir, nous servons jusqu'à mourir." Voici la devise des domestiques au service de la famille Malefoy. Harry Potter n'est pas d'accord et quand, lors de son arrivée, il va découvrir de quel façon Lord Malefoy traite ses domestiques, il va intervenir. Un domestique rebelle. une histoire émouvante. [Drarry-slash].
1. Chapter 1

**Oui, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling, bla..bla...bla**

**Note de l'auteur** : Il y aura de la violence et des scènes de sexe explicites dans cette histoire alors si vous n'aimez pas, ouste !

**Bonne lecture, je tiens à avoir des reviews afin d'être encouragé à continuer:)**

**OoOoOoOoOOoOo**

**Chapitre 1**

**Une entrée fracassante.**

Harry Potter se sentait nauséeux chaque fois qu'il montait en calèche. Et il _était en ce moment même dans une calèche._ Malgré son teint légèrement verdâtre suite à ces secousses incessantes, c'était un très beau jeune homme. Ses cheveux bruns étaient épais, brillants mais absolument incoiffables et ses yeux émeraudes, entourés de long cils noirs, étaient tout simplement saisissants. Quiconque croisait son regard semblait un instant comme... Hypnotisé par tant de beauté.

Le cocher, un vieille homme au teint halé et aux yeux perçants, semblait un peu inquiet.

-Je ne comprends pas comment un homme aussi fragile que vous s'engage en tant que domestique chez Lord Malefoy, dit-il finalement, sous l'œil agacé de Harry. Ces gens ne sont pas des tendres, croyez moi, il serait bon pour vous de m'ordonner de faire demi-tour.

-Je ne suis pas fragile, répliqua sèchement le brun en se tenant le ventre à deux mains, mais je n'ai jamais apprécié les calèches. C'est un moyen de transport coûteux et fort inconfortable.

Le cocher se renfrogna.

-Je ne trouve pas ça inconfortable, moi, rétorqua t-il, la mine boudeuse.

-Heureusement pour vous, rigola Harry, sinon je me poserai la question de pourquoi faîtes vous ce métier. Et puis, je n'ai pas choisit de travailler chez Lord Malefoy.

-Comment ça ? Demanda le vieil homme en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai besoin d'argent, répondit simplement Harry, d'un ton évasif.

Le cocher n'insista pas.

-Si je puis me permettre de vous donner un conseil, reprit-il au bout de plusieurs secondes, une fois là bas, faîtes vous oublier. Vous avez l'air d'un type bien, alors s'il vous plaît, ayez l'amabilité de suivre mon conseil.

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre mais quand il vit l'immense manoir de la famille Malefoy se dessiner au loin, il ne put prononcer un seul mot. Avec son allure de petit château, le manoir dégageait une sorte d'aura puissante et menaçante. Construit entre le creux de deux collines, le manoir était entourés de deux tours, toutes deux aussi grisâtres et intimidantes que le reste du gentilhommière. Il était néanmoins entouré d'un parc chaleureux et resplendissant, que Harry se mît à aimer immédiatement. Il irait bien flâner sous un hêtre, ou lézarder près du lac qui se dessinait, brillant et attirant durant cette chaude saison, à une centaine de mètres du manoir Malefoy.

Malheureusement, il était là pour travailler. Suite à la mort prématuré de son père, sa mère était tombé gravement malade. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne sortait plus, ne dormait plus et Harry avait besoin d'argent pour rembourser le prêt qu'il avait fait, ce prêt ayant été destiné à engager un spécialiste afin qu'il s'occupe de l'état préoccupant dans lequel se trouvait sa mère, Lily Potter.

Tandis que lui travaillerait, ce spécialiste s'occuperait de sa mère.

La calèche s'arrêta à quelques mètres du Manoir grouillant de serviteurs et Harry pût enfin soupirer de soulagement : ce voyage infernal était terminé, il était arrivé à destination. Il paya le cocher, qui lui souhaita bonne chance d'un air lugubre, et s'avança, confiant et déterminé, vers le petit château.

Un homme habillé de la couleur des Malefoy, vert et argent, se dirigea directement vers le brun.

-Potter, je présume ? Demanda t-il en le toisant méchamment. Je suis Viktor Adams.

-Eff...Effectivement, bredouilla Harry, nettement moins confiant face à cet accueil peu aimable.

-Les domestiques de Lord Malfoy doivent être habillés nettement mieux que vous ne l'êtes, enchaîna t-il cruellement, vous passerez voir la couturière dans la soirée.

Le brun acquiesça en détournant le regard.

-Tenez vous droit, bon sang, ordonna Adams. Suivez moi.

Harry obéit docilement, malgré son état de colère déjà bien avancé. Il n'était là que depuis cinq minutes et voilà qu'il haïssait déjà quelqu'un. « Un record, se dit-il, amer. ». Ils traversèrent un hall impressionnant, où des miroirs gigantesques étincelaient de mille feux, puis ils bifurquèrent à droite et traversèrent un couloir très large, tapissé de portrait d'hommes aux visages sévères, voir même cruels. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du brun et, quand, enfin ils débouchèrent dans une pièce rectangulaire à l'aspect chaleureux, Harry se détendit.

-Maria ! Appela Adams.

Une femme forte aux cheveux attachés et à la mine maternelle arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

-Voici le nouveau domestique, Harry Potter, il a fait long voyage.

Et sans un mot de plus, le grand homme aux cheveux noirs et à l'allure dégingandé tourna les talons.

-Tu as faim, Harry ? Demanda gentiment Maria.

Harry hocha la tête énergiquement : il mourrait de faim. Maria lui offrit une tasse de thé et quelques biscuits secs que Harry s'empressa d'avaler, oubliant ainsi ses bonnes manières, puis se rendit compte que le temps filait à une vitesse déconcertante et sur cette remarque intérieur, s'empressa d'aller rencontrer la couturière. Cette dernière lui trouva des vêtements à la fois élégants et à sa taille : une veste et un pantalon de soie noir, des chaussures en cuirs de la même couleur et une cravate argenté zébré de vert.

-Ah, vous voilà, s'écria Adams en s'avançant vers lui alors qu'il sortait tout juste de chez la couturière, tel un rapace fondant sur sa proie. Je vous cherchai.

_-Oui _? Demanda Harry d'un ton légèrement malpoli.

-Poli, Potter, lança t-il d'un ton menaçant. Je souhaitais seulement vous prévenir : Lord Malefoy va arriver dans peu de temps, inclinez vous et essayez de faire profil bas, est-ce clair ?

Harry acquieça, à la fois exaspéré et excité. Exaspéré car cela faisait deux fois qu'on lui disait de se fondre dans le décor tel un meuble et excité de voir à quoi ressemblait Lord Malefoy.

S'il avait eut un peu de bon sens, leur rencontre aurait pût être bien moins douloureuse. Et s'il n'avait pas été si fier, il aurait sagement écouté le cocher et Viktor Adams.

Alors que tout les serviteurs se rejoignaient dans le hall, Harry aperçut un spectacle horrifiant. Un domestique au teint pâle et à la mine terrifié, avait été plaqué contre un mur par deux hommes à l'allure patibulaire et lui avait retiré sa veste et sa chemise. Un bel homme aux longs cheveux d'un blond étonnant et aux yeux de la couleur de l'acier avait retiré sa ceinture et s'apprêtait visiblement à donner une correction au domestique apeuré. Tout ceux étant présents dans la salle faisaient profils bas essayant tant bien que mal de cacher leur mine révolté et dégoûté. La ceinture claqua une fois, deux fois, sous les cris de douleurs du domestique et Harry ne pût s'empêcher d'intervenir.

La prochaine fois, il éviterait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

désolé pour ce chapitre relativement cours, dans le prochain, vous verrez le sacrifice qu'il va faire, au prix d'une douleur et d'une humiliation qui le poussera à devenir un rebelle.

Reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, d'abord je réponds aux reviews :3**

**lily snape 19:** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

**Meri-Chan91 :**Voilàààààààà im baaaaack ! ça va l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ;)

**BlackNell:** Ouiii je fais toujours des chapitres trop courts désolé T-T voilà la suite !

**stormtrooper2:** merciiii ! Voilà la suite !

**Note de l'auteur :**** Voilà donc la suite ! Il y a de la violence (et il y en aura tout le long de l'histoire), bientôt, il y aura également des scènes de sexes explicites, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ouste !**

**MERCI pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2

Un début difficile.

Harry se fraya un chemin parmi les domestiques et saisit vivement le poignet de Lord Malefoy, qui s'apprêtait à s'abattre une nouvelle fois. Des murmures choqués et indignés s'élevèrent ci et là et Harry lâcha aussi vivement qu'il l'avait attrapé le poignet de Lucius Malefoy, comme s'il venait de se bruler.

- Comment oses-tu ? Murmura Lord Malefoy, dans une colère froide.

Viktor Adams fusilla Harry du regard et ce dernier sut immédiatement qu'en plus de subir la colère de Lord Malefoy, il subirait bientôt celle d'Adams, qui avait pourtant prévenu Harry de faire profil bas pour son premier jour. Visiblement, il s'était bien vautré. Et d'après les regards lourds de reproches que lui lançaient Adams, le mot devait être relativement faible. Voir même incorrect.

- Tu serais donc prêt à prendre la place de ce jeune homme ? Susurra Lord Malefoy d'une voix malveillante.

Harry blêmit, son regard passant de celui qui était à présent son Maître, au jeune domestique sanglotant, le dos couvert de trois traces rouges et sanguinolentes. Il devait être à peine plus jeune que lui. Le brun lui donnait dix-sept ans. Il en avait lui même dix-neuf.

- Oui, dit-il, à la fois terrifié et déterminé. Oui, je suis prêt à prendre sa place.

Adams soupira bruyamment et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Le jeune domestique regardait Harry avec une admiration infinie. Avec ses cheveux roux-blonds et ses yeux vairons, l'un bleu, l'autre marron, Harry le trouvait particulièrement craquant. Et innocent.

- Soit, soupira Lord Malefoy en faisant un signe de tête à ses deux terrifiants acolytes.

L'un d'eux attrapa le domestique encore à terre afin de l'écarter, tandis que l'autre saisissait Harry et le collait contre le mur, lui arrachant sans aucune retenue sa veste en soie et son chemisier. (La première pensée d'Harry à cet instant fut "La couturière va m'égorger." Elle lui avait effectivement dit que cette veste était la dernière de la taille de Harry, et qu'il devait en prendre soin.) Une vague de peur submergea Harry à l'instant même où on le forçait à se mettre à genoux, les paumes contre le mur. Lord Malefoy eut un sourire particulièrement cruel et fit claquer sa ceinture une première fois. Elle était, certes, en cuir (vert) mais était aussi entourée d'une sorte de légère carapace en fer coupante. Harry hurla de douleur et dès cet instant, il haït Lucius Malefoy plus que quiconque. La ceinture claqua une deuxième fois.. Une troisième fois... Une quatrième fois ... Une cinquième fois...Sous le regard indifférent et glacial de Lord Malefoy. Lorsque ce dernier fit claquer sa ceinture pour la treizième fois, Harry en vomit de douleur. Son dos était en sang, il tremblait de tout ses membres, il était pâle comme la mort et il souffrait terriblement. Lucius dut trouver ce résultat satisfaisant car il remit sa ceinture à l'instant même où Harry se pencha pour vomir. Il savait que lorsque quelqu'un vomissait de douleur, c'est que cette dernière avait atteint son point culminant. Il attrapa Harry par les cheveux et le força à le regarder.

- C'est la dernière fois que je gaspille mon temps et ma salive pour un insolent comme vous, murmura t-il avec froideur. La prochaine fois, je vous renvoie d'où vous venez.

Harry défia le Lord du regard. Pensa à sa mère. Et abandonna la partie en baissant les yeux. Il avait cherché un travail durant des semaines, il ne pouvait se permettre de gâcher cette chance là. Même si son désir le plus ardent en ce moment même était de fuir loin de cette homme au cœur de glace.

- J'attends, marmonna Lord Malefoy avec colère en balayant d'un regard noir tout ses domestiques.

- Nous sommes nées pour vous servir, nous servons jusqu'à mourir, s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

- Bien.

Les domestiques repartirent vaquer à leurs occupations en prenant cette correction publique comme un avertissement. Adams fut tenté d'aller aider Harry, mais il était d'une humeur massacrante et il se contenta d'imiter ses collègues. Finalement, c'est le domestique à qui Harry avait sauvé la mise qui vint le voir.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû, murmura t-il, très touché malgré lui.

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser vous faire ça, répondit faiblement Harry.

Il essaya d'esquisser un geste pour se lever mais son dos le lançait terriblement et il ne pût retenir un gémissement- entre la colère et le sanglot-de douleur.

- Je m'appelle Craig MacMilanne, se présenta le jeune homme aux yeux vairons en tendant une main vers Harry.

Ce dernier la saisit et après quelques efforts douloureux, il parvint à se redresser.

- Harry Potter. Je dois passer chez la couturière , gémit-il.

- Pas maintenant, trancha Craig, regardez dans quel état vous êtes..

- Cet homme est un monstre, grommela le brun avec colère.

- Baissez d'un ton, implora le jeune domestique. Vous tenez de nouveau à vous faire lyncher ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche... Puis la referma. Il bataillait dur pour ne pas pleurer de rage. "Alors voilà comment les Malefoy traitent leurs domestiques ? Pensa t-il intérieurement."

- Vous êtes nouveau ? Interrogea Craig tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'espace réservé aux domestiques.

- Je suis arrivé aujourd'hui, marmonna Harry, un peu honteux de son entrée fracassante.

Craig siffla et eut un petit rire sans joie. - Quelle belle entrée en la matière, monsieur Potter.

- Appelez moi Harry, répondit platement le brun, toute son attention occupée par la douleur brûlante que lui procurait son dos meurtri.

- Appelez moi Craig, répliqua le jeune domestique du tac-au-tac.

Harry lui offrit un bref sourire, sachant au fond de lui qu'une amitié solide venait de naître entre Craig et lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant deux jours, Harry s'avéra aussi incompétent qu'un lad de sept ans. Son dos le lançait sans cesse et il n'avait aucun moyen de désinfecter les treize plaies dût aux coups de Lord Malefoy. Viktor l'ignora superbement et chaque fois qu'il croisait le brun, il lui lançait un regard qui voulait dire "Je t'avais prévenu !". Les autres domestiques le fuyaient comme la peste. Tous, sauf un.

Craig aidait Harry tant bien que mal, il effectuait les tâches du brun quand il ne s'était lui même pas vu attribuer une tâche, il volait des antidouleurs dans la pharmacie des Malefoy et prévenait Harry chaque fois que Lucius passait quelque part. D'après lui, il valait mieux pour le brun d'éviter le Lord quelques temps.

Malheureusement, ce court répit que tenta de lui offrir Craig fut de courte duré. En effet, quatre jours après sa correction publique, Viktor Adams daigna enfin venir le voir.

- Potter, dit-il alors que ce dernier s'était réfugié dans le dortoir attribué aux domestiques, nous allons avoir besoin de vous.

- Pardon ? Grommela Harry.

- Vous avez très bien entendu, répliqua sèchement Adams, dans deux jours, une cérémonie importante se déroulera au manoir et nous manquons de personnels.

- Et quel tâche génialissime allez vous m'attribuer ? Demanda Harry avec ironie.

- Vous devrez nourrir, laver et brosser les chevaux.

- Quoi ? S'offusqua Harry. Mais ça, c'est le travail des Lads ! C'est la classe la plus basse ! En plus d'être méprisé par Lord Malefoy, je vais devoir supporter les regards haineux des domestiques ? Sûrement pas.

- Je n'ai pas décidé, rétorqua t-il froidement.

- Qui m'envoie Sa Majesté, dans ce cas ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la main d'Adams qui s'abattit sur sa joue en une violente gifle.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre mais ne répliqua pas. Il l'avait cherché, il le savait. Et puis, il avait subit bien pire quatre jours auparavant.

- C'est Lord Malefoy qui m'envoie, dit-il, les poings serrés.

Penaud, le brun baissa la tête.

- Vous comptez me gifler combien de fois par jours , Adams ? Marmonna Harry.

- Le nombre de fois qu'il faudra pour que vous compreniez que je suis de votre côtés, répliqua t-il doucement mais fermement. Debout, Potter.

- J'ai vraiment mal, gémit le brun, savez-vous au moins ce que ça fait de se faire corriger par le Lord ?

Un voile de douleur et de colère traversa les yeux du domestique, qui se ressaisit néanmoins rapidement.

- Les corrections sont choses courantes, ici, dit-il simplement.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'en alla. Et le brun était sur d'avoir vu de la peur dans les yeux d'Adams, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa peur à lui- minime soit elle pour le moment.

oOoOoOOoOOOoO

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Reviews !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, malheureusement je passe en coup de vent et je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre (je les ai lu quand même ;p)**

**Merci aux 18 qui suivent l'histoire (MANIFESTEZ VOUS ! il faut deux minutes pour poster une review et ça fait grandement plaisir...)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOoOoOoOooOoO**

**Chapitre 3**

**La vengeance est un plat…**

Harry dût nourrir et abreuver les chevaux, les brosser, curer leurs sabots, tresser leurs crinières, nettoyer leurs selles, vérifier leurs harnachements, les emmener chez le maréchal ferrant puis les sortir afin qu'ils se dégourdissent les pattes et enfin les re-brosser, re-curer, re-nourrir...

En fin de journée, son dos lui faisait tellement mal qu'il était prêt à voler l'un des purs-sangs appartenant aux Malefoy et à fuir à l'autre bout du monde. Mais il restait calme, se contentant de grimacer de temps à autre. Il bouillonnait de rage mais il patientait. Sa revanche serait terrible. Il était prêt à se prendre des coups de ceintures jusqu'à ce que son dos finisse en charpie rien que pour pouvoir voir la tête des Malefoy. La tête de Lucius Malefoy entre autre.

- Tu as enfin fini ? S'étonna Craig quand son ami arriva au dortoir des domestiques.

- Je pensais que tu viendrais m'aider, répliqua sèchement Harry.

- Adams m'a interdit de te rejoindre, se défendit Craig. Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter de faire comme si tu étais le seul à t'être fait corriger par Lord Bienfoy, Harry. T'es pas le seul à souffrir, ici. Et puis moi aussi, je suis un domestique.

Et sur ces mots, il se recroquevilla sous ses couvertures et ignora les excuses du brun - qui avait sourit malgré lui lorsque Craig avait appelé Lord Malefoy "Bienfoy", le surnom ironique que Harry le lui avait donné la veille. (a Lucius)

- En fait, maugréa le brun en se glissant sous ses couvertures, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour me venger.

Plusieurs secondes silencieuses s'écoulèrent avant que Craig ne cède, brûlant de curiosité :

- Vengeance ? Susurra t-il comme si Harry s'apprêtait à lui offrir le baiser le plus sensuel de l'univers.

- Mais j'ai besoin de somnifères, acheva le brun.

- Somnifère ? Répéta Craig d'une voix lointaine. Pourquoi faire ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Un peu que je veux le savoir !

- Sur...?

- Harry, je t'en prie, dit moi ce que tu mijotes !

Le brun eut un petit sourire satisfait face à l'impatience dont faisait preuve son ami.

- J'aimerais endormir ses chevaux, déclara Harry.

- Euh... C'est pas un somnifère par cheval là mais cinq. Les somnifères humains ne sont pas assez puissants pour endormir une bête de cinq cent kilos.

- Je sais, s'agaça Harry, mais j'ai entendu dire que lorsque ses chevaux étaient trop excités, Lord Bienfoy les endormaient.

- Hmmmm, marmonna Craig, cela devient fort intéressant.

- Je t'explique, reprit Harry, j'ai interrogé les lads et ils m'ont tous dit que lors de la cérémonie qui doit se dérouler après demain, les Malefoy attèleraient leurs plus beaux chevaux à des calèches tandis qu'ils mettraient au pré les autres, afin d'impressionner leurs invités...

- ... Et si leurs chevaux sont tous endormis, l'humiliation sera totale, acheva Craig, qui jubilait d'avance. Au mon dieu, les chevaux sont symboles de puissances, de forces et de grâces. Ils passeront pour des paresseux, des chevaux de paysans.

- Tu as tout compris, acquiesça Harry. Encore faut-il que je trouve ces maudits somnifères.

- Je te les trouverai, promit son ami. En attendant, si Lord Bienfoy te coince, ton dos va prendre cher. Et le miens par la même occasion.

- Sa réaction sera ma récompense, rigola Harry. De toute façon, il m'a pris en grippe, il m'a désigné comme un suppôt de Satan dès que j'ai posé les pieds ici.

- Tu sais, Harry, commença gravement Craig, une fois qu'on est à son service, il est difficile de...

À ce moment là, des dizaines de domestiques s'engouffrèrent dans le dortoir et Craig fut contraint de se taire.

- Dit, commença Harry, les sourcils froncés, pourquoi Lord Malefoy voulait te battre, avant que je n'intervienne ?

- Je lui avais dit que la démarche de son fils était semblable à celle d'une fouine à qui on aurait attribué un cerveau, mais que je n'étais pas sur qu'il possède l'attribut cité en dernier.

Harry explosa de rire et des têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

- V.. Vraiment ? Hoqueta Harry.

- Belle insulte, n'est-ce pas ? Rigola Craig en se redressant fièrement.

Les rires d'Harry redoublèrent, ainsi que ceux de son ami.

- Cessez de rire comme des gosses de cinq ans, les prévint un homme aux cheveux gris et à la mâchoire proéminente, où j'appelle le Lord.

Les deux jeunes domestiques se calmèrent tant bien que mal.

- Lord Bi... Malefoy à un fils ? Interrogea Harry en évitant de dire à voix haute le surnom provoquant choisit pour son maître.

- Oui, répondit Craig, Draco Malefoy.

- Il est comme son père ?

Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons sembla pensif deux minutes.

- Oui et non. Il est moins amer et moins cruel que son père, mais tout aussi froid. Il n'en rate pas une quand il s'agit d'humilier un domestique, crois moi.

- Il a déjà corrigé quelqu'un ?

- Non, jamais publiquement en tout cas. Il préfère les humiliations verbales, il aime rabaisser les gens et montrer qu'il nous est supérieur. En tout cas, Harry, si jamais Lord Malefoy découvre qu'on y est pour quelque chose, pour cette histoire de vengeance...

Il fit une courte pause.

- ... Évite de te faire remarquer par Lord Lestrange.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas son prénom. Mais c'est un homme dur. Lors de sa dernière visite, il a donné une vingtaine de coups de ceintures à Maria pour avoir trop salé son plat.

- Non ? tant que ça ? comment est-il, physiquement parlant ?

- Il a des cheveux longs, noirs et des yeux bleus. Et il est toujours collé à Lord Malefoy.

- D'accord.

- Tu le reconnaitras facilement, assura Craig. Et si notre vengeance passe sans que Lord Malefoy s'aperçoive que c'est nous, essaie de ne pas trop afficher une mine satisfaite.

Harry acquiesça à nouveau. Demain, il se rebellerait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Tu risques quoi si tu te fais prendre ? Demanda Harry, le lendemain matin, alors que Craig s'apprêtait à aller fouiner dans la pharmacie des Malefoy.

- Hmmmm... Pour avoir fouiné dans les affaires des Malefoy...et pour avoir volé... Je risque d'être sévèrement puni. Mais tout va bien se passer, j'en suis sur.

- Moi aussi, mentit Harry. Mais fait attention quand même.

- Je gère la situation p'tit brun, ricana Craig, prétentieux.

Il rigola quand Harry fit mine de le frapper.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, maugréa le brun. Et va-y, fainéant.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Craig, faussement vexé. Je risque ma peau pour que tu te venges !

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais voulu te venger ? Grommela Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Moi, j'ai l'intelligence de me venger dès que mon pauvre dos va mieux ! Rétorqua Craig. Tandis que toi, tes blessures commencent toutes justes à cicatriser.

- La cérémonie est le moment idéal, rappela Harry.

- Oui, admit le jeune domestique, tu as raison. N'empêche que j'ai reçu deux jolis coups de ceintures avant que tu n'interviennes.

- Pauvre chou, murmura Harry d'une voix faussement compatissante.

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Ricana son ami.

- Bon, tu les voles aujourd'hui ou à Noël ces somnifères ?

Craig se redressa brutalement et se mît en garde à vous devant Harry.

- Chef, j'y vais, chef !

Le brun pouffa de rire tandis que Craig partait de son habituelle démarche nonchalante...

OoOoOoOoOO

Craig s'avança discrètement vers l'escalier en colimaçon menant aux étages supérieurs. Son cœur battait la chamade et des gouttes de sueurs froides parsemaient son front. En réalité - et il ne l'avouerait jamais devant Harry - il était terrifié à l'idée de se faire coincer. Il entendit quelques pas précipités derrière lui et il se retourna brusquement, livide.

- MacMilanne, tonna Viktor Adams. Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ?

Craig tenta de se calmer. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, souffla et prit une expression surprise et innocente absolument parfaite.

- Moi ? Et bien, je suis un domestique, Adams, je fais mon travail, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Que faites vous précisément ? Grinça Adams, menaçant.

- Très bien, soupira Craig, je vais récurer les toilettes de Lord Malefoy, si cela vous intéresse de m'aider...

- Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai dépassé le stade de nettoyer les toilettes du Maître, grommela Adams en reniflant d'un air dédaigneux.

- Je vois très bien ce que vous voulez dire, mon cher, susurra Craig.

- Pardon ?

Un long sourire satisfait étira le doux visage du jeune domestique en voyant Adams blêmir.

- Je sais très bien quel genre de service vous demande Lord Bienfoy, Adams.

- Comment osez-vous ? Murmura Adams, de plus en plus pâle.

- Oh et bien disons que je n'ai pas peur de vous et de votre autorité qui vaut deux sous, répliqua sèchement Craig, il paraît que le Lord a un petit faible pour les gens comme vous... Homme ou femme. Quelle importance après tout ? Tant que vous le satisfaites..

- Suffit ! Tonna Adams, les poings serrés.

- Soit, répondit calmement Craig, mais si ne vous voulez pas que je colporte vos petits secrets embarrassants, il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de vouloir vous mêler de tout, Adams.

Le domestique, tendu comme un arc, le menton tremblant, hocha la tête.

- Très bien... Marmonna t-il, furieux.

- Et tant que vous y êtes ! S'exclama Craig alors qu'Adams s'en allait, n'essayez même pas de vous venger sur Harry. Je le saurai. Et je me vengerai sans la moindre hésitation.

Le domestique s'arrêta brutalement, fusilla Craig du regard et s'en alla vivement. Satisfait de son effet, le jeune homme aux yeux vairons se remit en route, se félicitant d'avoir fouiné ci et là et d'avoir découvert pas mal de secrets qui en embarrasseraient plus d'un...

Il gravit l'escalier en colimaçon rapidement, bifurqua à gauche et longea un couloir illuminé avant d'enfin arriver à la pharmacie des Malefoy. Le cœur battant, il tourna la poignet de porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver les fameux somnifères qu'utilisaient les lads pour calmer les chevaux parfois surexcités des Malefoy.


	4. Chapter 4

D'abord réponses aux reviews !

Meri-Chan91: oui à ce chapitre là Draco apparaît et non, le blond sera un peu plus vieux que Harry ! Bonne lecture

Westyversionfrench : salut ! Je suis contente de t'avoir intrigué ^^ et bien tu vas être heureuse car Draco apparaît (Bon ok pas longtemps mais c'est déjà ça !) et oui je fais des fautes et oui ils sont imprudents ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Guest : Merci et bonne lecture !

Rawr : oui, c'est une fic assez violente merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Ankana87: oui c'est un dur Craig ! Bonne lecture

Nepheria4: merci bonne lecture

Stormtrooper2: et OUIII ces deux là sont très imprudents x) et oui Craig va tout faire pour aider Harry ^^ merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

Dragomione33: merci beaucoup, voici la suite, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4

... Qui se mange froid.

Harry était nerveux. Extrêmement nerveux. Son dos le lançait beaucoup moins. Six jours étaient passés depuis qu'il s'était fait corriger publiquement par Lord Malefoy.

- Craig, bon sang ! Beugla t-il quand il vit apparaître son ami en nage, tu as faillit tout faire rater ! J'ai frôlé l'infarctus.

Le jeune domestique aux yeux vairons eut un rire amer et s'arrêta, les poumons en feu.

- J'ai eu un léger... Contretemps.

- Léger ? S'écria Harry, les invités arrivent dans moins d'une demi-heure ! Où sont les somnifères ?

- C'est bon, calme toi, p'tit brun, grommela Craig, je m'en suis occupé. Les belles bêtes de Lord Bienfoy dormiront dans un peu moins de dix minutes.

Harry eut un rire de soulagement et serra celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as fichu la trouille, ronchonna le brun.

- Bon, va falloir aller accueillir les invités.

- Et après ? Demanda Harry.

- On savoure notre vengeance et on se planque quelque part.

- Tu as un plan B ? Ricana son ami.

- Absolument ! Répondit Craig en levant son index droit en l'air, ravi. On saute sur Lord Bienfoy et on l'étrangle.

Harry explosa de rire et regarda le jeune domestique avec affection.

- Bon, on a des invités à accueillir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tout les domestiques se regroupèrent devant le manoir des Malefoy alors que la nuit venait à peine de tomber. Harry se dandinait, nerveux. Viktor Adams se tenait droit comme un i et lançait sans cesse des regards assassins à Craig, qui semblait parfaitement calme. Lucius Malefoy et sa femme Narcissa se tenaient devant tout les domestiques. Harry avait légèrement cillé quand ses yeux émeraudes avaient rencontré le regard polaire de Lord Malefoy.

Des bruits de sabots se firent entendre au loin et quelques secondes plus tard, une calèche blanche et or apparut, tirée par deux alezans aux allures princières. Le cocher arrêta ses chevaux et un couple sortit de la magnifique calèche. Harry vit Maria blêmir et il sut immédiatement que l'homme qui venait de serrer la main à Lord Malefoy n'était autre que Lord Lestrange. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu immédiatement mais la description physique que Craig lui avait faite correspondait parfaitement. Des yeux d'un bleu limpide, des cheveux noirs, mi-long, attachés en catogan et une peau pâle. Sa femme, Miss Lestrange, possédait une longue et magnifique chevelure brune et des yeux d'un noir profond. Sa bouche en cœur aurait fait fondre n'importe qui.

Harry croisa brièvement le regard de Lord Lestrange et baissa les yeux immédiatement. Il avait promis à Craig de faire un effort et de ne pas être insolent avant l'heure.

Des calèches défilèrent encore pendant environ dix minutes et les domestiques - ayant reçu un ordre silencieux de la part de Lord Malefoy - partirent s'affairer en cuisine. Harry et Craig s'éclipsèrent et même Adams ne les vit pas s'en aller, trop occupé à donner des ordres aux autres.

- Bon, on va aux écuries maintenant, murmura Craig à l'oreille de Harry. Prêt ?

Harry acquiesça, à la fois surexcité et terrifié.

Les deux amis longèrent un couloir, puis débouchèrent dans le hall. Il était vide, tout les invités étaient sur le chemin des écuries. Harry suivit Craig dehors et la nuit chaude les accueillit brutalement. Ils suffoquaient, dans leurs vêtements trop longs, à courir, le cœur battant.

Quand enfin ils entendirent un hurlement rageur , ils sourirent. Visiblement, les magnifiques purs-sangs arabes de Lord Malefoy dormaient paisiblement. Les deux domestiques se cachèrent à l'ombre d'un sapin et se délectèrent de la vue. Lucius semblait dans une rage noire tandis que ses invités se moquaient - gentiment ou méchamment - et que Narcissa regardait froidement son mari.

- Allons dîner, soupira un certain Erick Black. Tes chevaux ne valent pas mieux que ceux qui broutent dans les près de ces paysans, Lucius.

- Ce n'est pas normal, crois moi, marmonna Lord Malefoy en serrant les poings. Mais j'ai ma petite idée sur... Passons. Allons dîner.

Harry vit Craig blêmir subitement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Interrogea Harry, qui jubilait.

- Lord Crétinfoy ne va pas se donner en spectacle, murmura Craig en tirant le brun par le bras, il faut qu'on se tire, Harry.

- Quoi ? S'énerva le brun, lâche moi, je veux en profiter !

Craig était tellement paniqué qu'il était sur le point de gifler son meilleur ami.

- Tu n'as rien compris ! Chuchota le jeune domestique d'un air furieux. Il nous soupçonne ! Et il va régler ça, mais pas publiquement ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille Harry, à moins que tu ne veuilles te faire battre à mort !

Le brun regarda son ami, sceptique et apeuré puis céda et le suivit. Ils coururent comme des fous pour rejoindre la cuisine, où ils commencèrent à s'affairer autant que les autres. Leur escapade était visiblement passée inaperçu.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry et Craig eurent le droit à une heure de pause pour se reposer étant donné que la cérémonie s'étendrait sûrement jusqu'au petit matin.

- Je suis mort, marmonna Craig en s'écroulant sur son lit.

Mais à peine Harry l'imita que Lord Lestrange et Lord Malefoy pénétrèrent dans le dortoir, saisissant les deux domestiques par le cou.

- Bonjour, mes petits chéris, susurra Lord Lestrange.

Lord Malefoy plaqua Craig contre son torse et passa son avant bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Lord Lestrange utilisa la même tactique pour neutraliser Harry. Le grand blond jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et vit que tout les autres domestiques étaient encore en cuisine. Il fit signe à Lord Lestrange de le suivre et tout deux allèrent se cloîtrer dans ce qui semblait être la bibliothèque. Ils jetèrent les deux domestiques à terre et alors que Harry se relevait, prêt à se battre, Lord Malefoy lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre et le brun , le souffle coupé, s'affaissa. Quand à Craig, il s'était recroquevillé sous la pluie de coups que lui infligeaient Lord Lestrange.

- L'un de mes fidèles lads, commença froidement Lucius, m'a dit vous avoir vu fouiné près des écuries, MacMilanne. Quant à vous, Potter, il ne fait aucun doute que vous êtes aussi coupable que MacMilanne. Vous êtes inséparables.

Harry grogna et sauta sur les jambes de Lord Lestrange afin que ce dernier arrête de frapper son ami. Le Lord vacilla et faillit tomber mais Lucius attrapa brutalement Harry par les cheveux et le tira en arrière. Le brun hurla et tenta de griffer Lord Malefoy, en vain. Ce dernier repoussa violemment le jeune domestique et leva la main, prêt à le gifler.

Et un ange arriva.

Une main, à la fois fine et musclée, saisit le poignet de Lucius.

- Vous vous amusez bien, père ? Demanda froidement Draco Malefoy.

Le lord se dégagea de l'étreinte de son fils et grogna.

- Enfin rentré de ta petite balade nocturne, Draco ? Railla Lord Lestrange en regardant Craig avec mépris.

- Que veux tu ? ma... Femme m'attend, n'est-ce-pas ? Répondit le beau blond.

- Ne remet pas cette discussion sur le tapis, gronda son père.

- Je ne compte pas avoir d'enfants avec cette femme, ni même de la satisfaire sur le plan sexuel et sentimental, rétorqua sèchement Draco.

- Je me fiche de ton avis, cracha Lord Malefoy. Notre famille dois s'unir aux Black.

Draco soupira, visiblement las.

- En attendant, vous préparez cette stupide cérémonie depuis des lustres, et vous allez y assister.

- Depuis quand tu commandes ? Répliqua son père d'un ton malveillant.

- Je n'ai jamais insinué une chose pareille, s'enquit Draco, mais cette soirée est pour moi une longue torture et vous, vous trouvez un moyen d'y réchapper après m'avoir sermonné pendant des mois pour que je sois présent.

- J'arrive dans une petite minute, murmura son père en regardant Harry.

- Sûrement pas, répliqua froidement Draco, de plus, Mère vous demande. Laissez donc ces domestiques un peu tranquille, pour une fois.

- Ils m'ont publiquement humilié, hurla Lucius.

- Je sais ce qu'ils ont fait, et vous vous en occuperez plus tard.

Lord Lestrange donna une petite tape amicale sur la joue de Draco.

- Alors mon poussin, tu vas bien ?

- Tu es toujours aussi pathétique, Lestrange, cracha Draco.

- Oh, mais avec toi, je suis et serai toujours pathétique, méprisable et j'en passe et des meilleurs, répliqua Lord Lestrange, amusé.

Lord Lucius ordonna d'un signe de tête au lord de le suivre et tout deux s'en allèrent en ayant pris soin de fusiller les deux domestiques à terre du regard.

Une fois hors de vue, Draco tendit une main vers Harry.

- Je me présente, Draco Malefoy.

Cette soudaine compassion pour eux détendît le brun et il attrapa la main du blond, qui aida ensuite Craig.

- Je ne vous sauverai pas la mise deux fois, prévint froidement Draco avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

Craig se tâta le corps, visiblement surpris d'être toujours en vie.

- Je crois que Lord Draco Malefoy vient de remonter dans mon estime, lâcha t-il, ravi de s'en être tiré avec quelques bleus.

Harry avait quant à lui une méchante ecchymose sur la joue et la lèvre inférieure de fendue.

- Tu crois qu'il a vraiment voulu nous aider ? Grimaça le brun en se massant la mâchoire.

- Bien sur ! S'exclama Craig. En attendant, moi, je vais m'occuper de ce lad qui m'a dénoncé.

- Laisse tomber, soupira Harry. Allons nous reposer, une longue nuit nous attend...

- Tu crois que Lord Bienfoy va s'occuper de nous, demain ? Interrogea le jeune domestique aux yeux vairons.

- Peut être, j'en sais rien, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Oublions le, pour l'instant.

- Pour l'instant... Grommela Craig.


	5. Chapter 5

Réponses aux reviews :

stormtrooper2:

Hello ! Oui, mais Draco est gentil et manipulateur dans ma fic :p désolé pour le retard et bonne lecture !

elodie Nina : voici la suite :p merci !

ankana87: xD ça va ton délire ? :p merci pour ta review ! Bonne lecture ^^

darkmoonlady: merci beaucoup !

Melissa-Lena: hiiiiiii merci :DDD j'espère que la suite te plaira *_*

Harry-Snape-Malfoy: juste Ry/Dray le slash ^.^ je ferai bien un ry/Lu mais Ry déteste Lu dans ma fic xD si tu as une idée je t'écoute :p merci beaucoup pour ta review et régale toi avec ce chapitre ^^

Note de l'auteur : que vous dire a part... DÉSOLÉ POUR CE RETARD PHÉNOMÉNALE ! TuT ne me tapez pas ! Et bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 5

Petit rappel du chapitre précédent :

[Une fois hors de vue, Draco tendit une main vers Harry.

- Je me présente, Draco Malefoy.

Cette soudaine compassion pour eux détendît le brun et il attrapa la main du blond, qui aida ensuite Craig.

- Je ne vous sauverai pas la mise deux fois, prévint froidement Draco avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

Craig se tâta le corps, visiblement surpris d'être toujours en vie.

- Je crois que Lord Draco Malefoy vient de remonter dans mon estime, lâcha t-il, ravi de s'en être tiré avec quelques bleus.

Harry avait quant à lui une méchante ecchymose sur la joue et la lèvre inférieure de fendue.

- Tu crois qu'il a vraiment voulu nous aider ? Grimaça le brun en se massant la mâchoire.

- Bien sur ! S'exclama Craig. En attendant, moi, je vais m'occuper de ce lad qui m'a dénoncé.

- Laisse tomber, soupira Harry. Allons nous reposer, une longue nuit nous attend...

- Tu crois que Lord Bienfoy va s'occuper de nous, demain ? Interrogea le jeune domestique aux yeux vairons.

- Peut être, j'en sais rien, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Oublions le, pour l'instant.

- Pour l'instant... Grommela Craig]

OooooOooooOooooOooooOoooO

Aux alentours de trois heures du matin, la cérémonie s'était transformée en fête bruyante où l'alcool coulait à flots. Harry et Craig, qui commençaient à ressembler à des zombies tant leur fatigue était grande, hurlèrent de rire en trouvant Lucius Malefoy et Lestrange ivre mort dans le jardin. Ils en étaient arrivés à cette conclusion lorsque Malefoy s'était assis sur le dos de son cousin et avait hurlé "À la forêt, fidèle destrier !" en le cravachant. La suite avait été malheureusement moins drôle puisque Narcissa, encore sobre, leur avait ordonné de conduire Lucius et son "destrier" à l'intérieur.

- Lord Malefoy, veuillez vous mettre debout ! S'irrita Harry dont la peur s'était envolée.

Il fallait avouer que le blond perdait de toute sa prestance effrayante une fois ivre.

- Je vous connais ? Grommela t-il d'une voix pâteuse avant de partir dans un fou rire hystérique.

Craig pouffa bruyamment et adressa à son meilleur ami un sourire malicieux.

- On a qu'à les laisser là ? Proposa t-il en tenant la main de Lord Lestrange, qui venait de tomber de sommeil.

Le brun observa Lucius, plié de rire, les yeux embués et le costume déchiré et renonça.

- Ouais, tu as raison. Miss Malefoy ne pourra pas nous reprocher de ne pas avoir essayé.

- Espérons que demain ils nous aient oublié, siffla Craig en lâchant la main de Lestrange avec dégoût.

- On est déjà demain, fit remarquer Harry en étouffant un bâillement.

- Pas faux, rigola son ami. Bon, viens, on va demander à Adams si on peut aller se coucher.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Craig furent autoriser à dormir un peu plus longtemps. La fête s'était terminée aux environs de six heures et le gentilhommière était bien silencieux. Le brun grogna dans son sommeil quand il sentit qu'on le secouait.

- Dormir... Grommela t-il d'une voix fatigué.

- Lord Draco Malefoy souhaite que tu lui prépares sa jument, s'écria Craig d'une voix hystérique en le secouant.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa.

- Je crois que j'ai pas bien entendu, lâcha t-il.

- Ne fait pas l'idiot ! Rigola Craig. Et dépêche toi, Adams est déjà en rogne que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de la jument de Malefoy Junior... Ne l'énerve pas plus !

- J'ai quel tête ? Demanda soudainement le brun en s'habillant rapidement.

- La tête de quelqu'un qui s'est fait frappé hier ? Hasarda le jeune domestique.

- Craig ! S'exclama son ami en levant les yeux au ciel. Passe moi un miroir.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et lui apporta un bout de miroir brisé. Harry observa son reflet et grimaça lorsqu'il constata que sa lèvre inférieur avait doublé de volume et que l'ecchymose sur sa joue contrastait avec sa peau d'une pâleur fatiguée.

- Bon, arrête de grimacer et bouge toi ! S'exclama Craig en lui retirant le miroir.

Harry lui sourit et sortit en trombe du dortoir. Il tomba nez à nez avec Viktor Adams, qui lui barrait le chemin menant aux cuisines.

- Pas de petit-déjeuner pour vous, Potter, susurra t-il avec un plaisir malsain.

Le brun s'apprêta à répliquer mais, ne voulant pas se faire humilier une fois de plus par Adams, tourna les talons en grognant et partit vivement vers les écuries. Harry croisa un lad visiblement mécontent, qui lui balança une remarque acerbe à la figure.

- Les lads s'occupent des chevaux et les domestiques des culs de leurs maîtres, alors que fais-tu ici ?

Le brun serra les poings et se contenta de chercher des yeux la jument de Draco Malefoy. Un vieux lad lui montra finalement du doigt un box où se trouvait un cheval magnifique à la robe grise et à la crinière noire. Harry s'approcha et sursauta lorsque la jument du nom de Arwen hennit bruyamment. Le brun était confiant. Ses parents possédaient une ferme. Autrefois... Il ravala ses larmes en pensant à son père et afficha une mine déterminée. Pour sa mère.

Il brossa longuement la jument, lui cura les sabots et lui tressa la queue. Enfin, il l'harnacha, lui mît un tapis, une selle, et la sortit de son box. Il admira la prestance royale de la jument et ne vit pas Draco Malefoy arriver.

- Je te remercie, domestique, dit-il, faisant sursauter le brun.

Un peu vexé d'être traité comme un animal, Harry grogna, flatta l'encolure de la jument et tourna les talons.

- Tu es si susceptible que ça ? Lança le blond, amusé.

Le brun se figea net, se retourna et renfila avec dédain.

- Viens, lui ordonna Draco.

Harry hésita un moment avant de hausser les épaules et de s'approcher. Le blond grimpa avec agilité sur sa jument, puis tendit une main vers le domestique. Un peu perdu, le brun saisit la main de son Maître. Ce dernier tendit ses muscles et le fit grimper facilement derrière lui. Harry, qui n'était jamais monté sur un cheval aussi haut et aussi racé, fut un peu décontenancé. Mais il l'était d'autant plus que Draco se montrait sympathique avec lui. Il allait d'ailleurs lui demander pourquoi lorsque le blond fit claquer sa langue. Arwen hennit et partit au grand galop. Surpris, Harry enroula ses bras autour du buste de Malefoy et explosa de rire. La sensation de légèreté qu'il éprouvait à cet instant était magique. Il avait l'impression de voler. L'odeur sucré du blond lui titilla les narines et il sourit béatement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco fit repasser sa jument au pas.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda soudainement Harry.

- Tu n'es pas un domestique ordinaire, répondit le blond, comme si cette seule réponse expliquait tout.

Devant le regard sceptique et interrogateur du brun, Draco soupira et ajouta d'une voix traînante :

- T'attirer les foudres de mon père le jour de ton arrivée... Ce n'est pas commun, crois moi.

Harry rougit violemment à l'évocation de ce souvenir à la fois douloureux et humiliant.

- Ensuite, la vengeance que tu as préparé avec Craig pour humilier mon père devant ses invités, continua t-il en lui souriant avec légèreté.

Un éclair rieur traversa le regard de jade du brun, fier.

- Comment ne pas te remarquer ? Acheva t-il en caressant l'encolure de sa jument, qui soupira de bien-être.

Harry lui sourit timidement, mal à l'aise, et se figea quand le blond éclata de rire.

- J'ai tellement rêvé d'humilier mon père, hoqueta t-il en tentant de se ressaisir. Vraiment... Tu es extraordinaire, Potter.

Le brun se joignit à son rire, étonné de se retrouver dans un telle situation avec Lord Draco Malefoy, qu'il pensait aussi vil que son père.

- Je tenais à te le dire. Je vais te ramener aux écuries. Quoi que je te dise une fois à la demeure Malefoy, ne m'écoute pas. Je vais devoir trouver une excuse à raconter à mon père afin de justifier notre petite balade.

Et sans un mot de plus, il pressa les flancs d'Arwen, qui partit galop.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Merci pour votre lecture !

Reviews ?


End file.
